Vegeta's Past
by veggiebulma
Summary: This is just a look into Vegeta's teenage years aboard freiza's ship. Why i think Vegeta is the way he is. hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this one has been runnin around in my head for a while. pretty much its a look at Vegeta's past. anyway i'm gonna rate it T just in case.

drip

vegeta clamped his eyes shut.

drip

'someone else will get the damn leak'

drip

vegeta grumbled and pulled himself up from the sleeping position, crouching to miss the ceiling. he jumped down from the top bunk and walked toward the small bathroom that accompanied the bedroom. he turned the leaky faucet to full blast and splashed his face off with water. looking up he saw his reflection. a grim handsome face, ebony eyes, black pointy hair that shot up as if electrocuted. all except for one spike that drooped in front of his face, hiding his widows peak. hiding his resemblance of his father. vegeta glared at the image as if the mirror would cower and give a new image. he sighed. no chance of that happening.

the door opened from the other rooma nd he listened and recognized radditz' footsteps. "yo! lil bro, ya in here?"

vegeta rolled his eyes. 'lil bro my ass, i'm older, and not related.' he walked up to the tall saiyan next to him, who had long black hair going down his back. a smile lit up his features. 'probably cuz he's gotten away for calling me lil again'

"come on there's a party down in the 15th floor west corridor, didnt you know?" Radditz was all excited and grinning ear to ear.

"know?" Vegeta smirked, "i organized it."


	2. Chapter 2

hey. hope you all are liking this. i will try to add a chapter a day. depending how busy i am.

---------------------------

The music blared, lights flashed. Practically every single creature was in the corridor, minus Freiza, Dodoria, and Zarbon. After all, it was a party. Vegeta leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the table in front of him. Radditz was 3 feet away talking to a slender woman with cat features and purple hair. something flicked behind her.

'nice tail' vegeta smirked to himself. several gorgeous women smiled Vegeta's way, but he ignored them. 'what's the point?' Vegeta thought, 'none of them can even count past three.'

Vegeta snuck away from the loud corridor and began walking down the long hallways. Shadows wrapped around, but it was his own thoughts that consumed him.

To even bother with the women past a one night stand was pointless. He would never be allowed to love. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but the fact he wasn't able to. Freiza had made sure of that. Everyone Vegeta had ever loved and cared for had died. His parents, his entire planet. Except for one person. Radditz. They were practically brothers. to the point where Vegeta had sworn to end his own life if Freiza dared to hurt Radditz. Freiza had laughed at him and immediately ordered Radditz' death.

Vegeta shuddered at the memory.

_Dodoria had Radditz by the throat with a sword. Vegeta growled at them. _

_"What are you going to do about it you little monkey?" laughed Dodoria. "Would you really give up your life for this 3rd class saiyan?"_

_Vegeta stood solemnly beside the wall of glass which showed the blackness of outside space. His reflection stood stonely behind him. He carefully pulled a blade and held it to his own throat. "Yes."_

_Dodoria froze. He looked confused, and Vegeta knew why. Everyone was under Freiza's orders to keep Vegeta alive. He was Freiza's golden pet. Freiza knew that it was much more torture to keep Vegeta alive than to actually kill him. Dodoria tightened the grip on the sword. Blood began to trickle down Radditz neck. Dodoria and Vegeta stared at each other and Dodoria began to laugh._

_"HA! I knew it! I knew you would nev-" _

_A glitter of silver as Vegeta threw the dagger up, and it landed in his other hand. He brought the blade quickly down across his wrists. He threw the blade backward, shattering the glass behind him from the force. Vegeta was flung backward with shards of glass, all the air and his dagger. He couldnt breathe. His head was swimming. Someone was screaming at him. His eyes opened slightly to see Radditz being pulled away. 'this is the end'_

Vegeta rubbed his wrist at the memory. He was barely saved from that. Freiza saw to it. He had stayed in the infirmary for 2 days, before he was able to return to his own room where he had to deal with Radditz. Radditz had continued to bring up the topic everytime he saw Vegeta's scars. To silence him, Vegeta began to wear gloves.

Vegeta stopped and leaned against the wall, staring out the glass wall into space. He breathed in and sighed. Radditz was the only thing holding him to his sanity. 'When Radditz dies, I will go after that purple freak of a lizard, even if i know i will die. i'd rather die trying.' vegeta began walking again. a shiver ran through him as he realized, that he always said 'when radditz dies' not 'if radditz dies'

*******************************

ok! What did yall think?!? next chapter i will add a few more characters. but will have a few from the series. hopefully i will be able to add to this tomorow but i will be up at the movies tomorow night, so who knows.


End file.
